Le sable sous toutes ses formes
by Alienusification
Summary: Bruce Wayne est atteint d'une maladie en phase terminale.


**Posté le : **_dimanche, 5 août 2012._ Deuxième traduction.

**Titre:** Le sable sous toutes ses formes

**Auteur : **The Lady Avaritia

**Traducteur : **Alienusification

**Rating:** T

**Personnages**: Joker/Batman

**Résumé: **Bruce Wayne est atteint d'une maladie en phase terminale.

**Warning: **Angst, beaucoup de angst.

**Disclaimer: **disclaimer.

**Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire contient beaucoup de conversations. Les textos du Joker sont en **_italiques_** et les signent par **_–J_**, alors que ceux de Bruce sont **normal** et les signent par **–BW**. Chacun d'eux sont séparés afin de ne pas mélanger le lecteur. Quand plusieurs textos sont envoyés un à la suite de l'autre par la même personne, ils seront aussi séparés d'une ligne entre chacun d'eux. J'espère que ce sera plus simple à comprendre ainsi**.

**Note du traducteur : **ce texte ne m'appartient en aucune façon, pas plus que les personnages. J'ai le consentement de l'auteur afin de publier cet OS et je la remercie grandement.

Il y a deux types de personnes dans le monde – ceux qui vous aimes et ceux qui ne vous aimes pas. Ceci est l'histoire d'une personne qui ne l'aime pas.

~x~

Il s'assoit et entend les mots. Une sorte d'engourdissement se répand dans son corps, partant du milieu de sa cage thoracique.

_Innopérable. Profond. Pression intercrânienne. Terriblement navré. Options. Dispositions._

Il est calme. Ses jambes sont croisées, les bras ballent à ses côtés.

- Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai ?

- Un mois. À l'extérieur, dit le neurochirurgien. Il faisait partie des médecins personnels de la famille Wayne depuis des années. C'est un homme bon. Il regarde ses pieds avec sympathie.

- Merci, Docteur. C'est maintenant l'heure de quitter.

- Monsieur Wayne, je suis désolé. Nous pouvons…nous pouvons vous mettre «confortable»…'

Il sourit, tandis que ses entrailles se remuent à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'a jamais été «confortable» avant. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

- Merci, Docteur, répéte-t-il poliment.

~x~

Le trajet du retour jusqu'au manoir Wayne se passe sans incident notable. Il prend son téléphone. Regarde ses emails. Retourne les appels manqués. Tape Presque le numéro de Rachel avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y a plus de Rachel. Plus maintenant.

~x~

Il raconte tout ça à Alfred et lui ordonne de passer le message à Lucius. Quelqu'un a besoin de prendre soin…de tout.

Alfred appelle son avocat. Bruce déteste les avocats. Bruce déteste toutes les professions qui se préoccupent de la loi.

Il se demande s'il ne devient pas le méchant.

_(Numéro de l'appelant bloqué)_

Il l'ignore.

~x~

_(Vous avez trente-six appels manqués et un nouveau message vocal.)_

~x~

Il travaille de manière presqu'obsessive. Les profits de la compagnie n'ont jamais été aussi élevés. Il rejette chaque offre de gala bénéfice comme jamais auparavant. Il flirte. Il couche avec des femmes. Il ne mange pas, il ne dort pas.

Alfred semble avoir vieilli de quatre mille ans.

~x~

La personne avec le numéro bloqué est implacable dans ses efforts. Bruce supprime ses textos sans même y jeter un coup d'œil et ignore les appels manqués, ainsi que les messages vocaux. C'est probablement quelqu'un de l'Hôtel de Ville et il déteste traiter avec ces gens.

En fait, désormais, il déteste traiter avec quiconque.

Maintenant, les analgésiques font difficilement effet sur ses migraines. Il perd son équilibre.

Un matin, il ne peut plus se lever de son lit et aller à la salle de bain sans l'aide du mur.

Il dit au revoir à la Cave aux chauves-souris et y bloque l'accès. Une partie de lui est déjà morte.

~x~  
Le Joker entre dans sa maison.

C'est une nuit durant la deuxième semaine. Il tient une levée de fonds pour un hôpital pour enfants. Des tonnes de gens. Il veut dire quelque chose d'éloquent, spirituel et amusant aux gens qui lui parlent. Sa mâchoire se bloque. Il ne peut pas parler. Ses yeux écarquillent, alors qu'il tente de faire sortir ce qu'il a à dire.

- Vite, lui murmure une voix dans l'oreille. Quel eau de Cologne portes-tu ?

- «Versace», répondit-il de la même voix sans même bouger les lèvres. Puis il se met à parler. Son petit discours est très bien pris. Une jolie rousse rit, jette sa tête vers l'arrière et pose une petite main sur son bras.

- Oh, vous êtes si drôle, monsieur Wayne.

- Bruce, corrige-t-il en souriant.

Il regarde autour pour trouver son sauveur, mais ne voit rien d'anormal. Une légère suspicion vient se loger dans son cerveau, grandissant lentement comme la tumeur qui le dévore de l'intérieur.

Il s'excuse à la femme et tente de s'éloigner des convives. Il n'a pas vraiment la tête à ça tout d'un coup. Bruce charge Lucius de s'occuper de la soirée, puis se retire dans ses appartements.

Les rideaux sont fermés et la seule et unique source de lumière provident de la fissure sous la porte de la salle de bain attenante. L'homme, qui est dos à la porte, examine attentivement les médicaments analgésiques de Bruce.

- Oh, dit-il sans se tourner. 'soirée.

Bruce soupire.

- Remets la morphine à sa place, répondit-il avec lassitude. L'homme se tourne.

Il porte un classique costume de couleur prune. Son veston est jeté négligemment sur le lit et ses manches de chemise sont retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes. Son visage balafré est dénué de maquillage et ses cheveux informes n'ont plus leur teinte verte.

- Il se trouve que je me sens profondément…insulté, remarque-t-il en passant, par le fait que tu as complètement ignoré mes tentatives pour prendre contact avec toi. _In-sul-té _! énonce-t-il pour ajouter une touche de mélodrame.

- Je ne suis plus le Batman, rétorque Bruce.

- Foutaise. Bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu seras toujours Batman. C'est une partie de toi. C'est une cicatrice et ce n'est pas une cicatrice dont on peut se débarrasser facilement sans perdre la moitié de son visage dans le processus. Non. Tu la gardes, la tête haute, fier de la posséder. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle te symbolise et qu'elle symbolise qui tu es vraiment. Et je sais qui tu es, Bruce Wayne.

- J'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que tu en es venu à cette conclusion, mais en fait, avec un peu de recul, je ne pense pas que ça importe vraiment, dit le millionnaire en haussant les épaules.

- Beaucoup de choses n'importent pas avec le recul, mais ça ne les rend pas moins importantes pour autant, réplique le Joker.

- Tu es affreusement sérieux ce soir, remarque Bruce, provocateur.

- Oui, en effet. Comme je suis ennuyeux. Comme je suis affreusement…normal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai de nouveau… _a_normal dès demain, alors tu pourras renfiler ta cape à nouveau et te remettre à me courir après autour d'un entrepôt désaffecté. Ce serait magnifique, non ? Ou alors, je pourrais dévaliser une banque et tuer quelques personnes, question de te remonter le moral.

- Comment c'est curieusement…prévenant de ta part, constate Bruce.

Le Joker lui sourit de ses lèvres tordues.

- Eh bien… quel genre d'ami serais-je si je ne l'étais pas? Après tout…je suis ton seul ami.

- Tu es un ennemi juré à deux-dimension tout au plus, rétorque Bruce, soudainement en colère. Comment cet homme, cette… créature… psychopathe, comment ose-t-il entrer dans sa maison pour se moquer de lui ?

- Meh. Ennemi juré, pire ennemi, vilain exagéré à deux-dimension qui peuple ta vie si dramatique ou tout juste un personnage de bande dessinée…je reste ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'ami que tu n'as jamais eu.

- J'avais Rachel ! tente désespérément Bruce de lui prouver qu'il a tort, de lui montrer qu'il n'a besoin de sa présence ici.

- Non. Rachel t'a quitté. Pour Harvey. Qui t'a quitté aussi. Et maintenant, tu es seul. Ici. Et si je n'étais pas sorti d'Arkham, tu serais toujours aussi seul, dans deux semaines, sur ton lit de mort. Oui, j'ai pris la liberté de regarder ton dossier médical. En fait, c'est ce qui m'a amené ici.

- Quoi ? Venir rire d'un homme sur le point de mourir ? Pour se réjouir de la mort du Batman ? Quand je vais mourir, je vais mourir en tant que Bruce Wayne le millionaire et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire.

- Eh bien, comme c'était ennuyant. Sois tout ce que tu veux, Bruce, mais pas ça. Comme je l'ai dit avant… je suis ici en tant que… ton seul ami. Après tout… nous nous complétons l'un l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Je suis la racine carré de moins un, je suis imaginaire et impossible, tout à fait dénué de sens… Je suis une entité vide. Tout comme tu n'es rien sans moi. Nous avons besoin de l'autre pour être nous-mêmes.

- Peut-être que tu as besoin de moi. Pas moi.

- Même pas maintenant ?

- Non.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je vais partir. Aie une belle vie, Bruce Wayne, le Batman. Je vais sortir par la fenêtre.

~x~

Il est définitivement devenu le méchant.

~x~

_(Vous avez six nouveaux messages.)_

_._

_J'ai oublié mon veston chez toi la nuit dernière. –J_

_._

_En lisant ça maintenant, je me rends compte que ça sonne terriblement suggestif. Je suis légèrement amusé. –J_

_._

_Je veux vraiment ma veste. Tu pourrais me l'apporter à ma chambre d'hôtel. –J_

_._

_Et après, on pourrait diner ensemble. – J_

_._

_Je devrais arrêter de suggérer des choses dans mes textos, bien que je ne le fasse pas exprès. -J_

_._

_À moins que tu veules que je le fasse ?- J_

~x~

Il ignore les messages pendant un bout de temps. Puis il s'appelle une voiture. Il laisse le veston à la réception.

~x~

**Je ne vois plus rien de mon œil gauche. –BW**

_(Le numéro bloqué appelle)_

- Bruce ? Où es-tu ? Reste où tu es, je passe te chercher. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Oui. Oui. Je suis dans le parc près de l'Hôtel de Ville. Je suis assis sur un banc, mon œil gauche vient m'a lâché il y a une demi-heure.

- J'arrive. De toute façon, j'étais dans le voisinage en train de faire de vilaines choses aux gentilles personnes. Voilà ma chance de me faire pardonner. Ne bouge pas.

- Ok. Parfait. Je t'attends.

- Bien.

~x~

Deux jours passent. Le ciel est mauve comme le veston du Joker. Bruce vomit ce qu'il a mangé dans le bol de toilette. Ces temps-ci, même penser à de la nourriture suffit à le rendre nauséeux. Son téléphone sonne sur le plancher, là où il l'a laissé tomber.

_Je suis toujours dehors. Un dîner ? -J_

_._

_Je viens d'aider une vieille femme à traverser la rue. Parfois, je me dégoute moi-même. Un dîner ? -J_

_._

_Tu vas bientôt mourir. Vis un peu. Un dîner ? -J_

_._

_Toi, moi, une dernière bataille et un dîner par la suite ? –J_

Est-ce «dîner» signifie «sexe» pour toi ? –BW

_Seulement si tu le veux. Je joue des deux côtés. –J_

Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment faire ? –BW

_Et toi ? –J_

Je suis milliardaire. –BW

~x~

_Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé si les gens ne t'aimaient que pour ton argent ? –J_

J'y pense chaque nuit. –BW

_Moi aussi. –J_

Quoi ?-BW

_Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi va réellement te regretter. –J_

Est-ce que je vais te manquer? – BW

_Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs. –J_

Alfred. –BW

_Quoi ? –J_

Il va me regretter. –BW

_Bien. Nous pourrons célébrer ensemble après que j'ai gâché tes funérailles. –J_

Tu ne vas PAS gâcher mes funérailles. –BW

_Pourquoi ? – J_

C'est irrespectueux. –BW

_Je suis l'incarnation du respect. –J_

Les textos ne cessent d'affluer, les uns plus scandaleux que les autres. En les recevant, Bruce en retire une étrange satisfaction.

~x~

J'aimerais qu'on se soit connu dans d'autres circonstances. –BW

_Tu aurais fait un grand criminel. –J_

Bruce est curieusement flatté.

~x~

Où es-tu ? –BW

_Dévalise une banque, peux pas texter, les bombes sont sur le point d'exploser, je te vois plus tard ! =D _–_J_

S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux –BW

_Lis les journaux –J_

Pourquoi ? Juste…pourquoi ? – BW

_L'alcool, c'est cher et je m'approvisionne pour ta fête post-funéraire. –J_

_Je m'ennuyais. –J_

C'est drôlement tordu, comme seul le Joker peut le faire, alors Bruce sourit.

Quel genre d'alcool ? -BW

~x~

Tu avais raison. –BW

.

Tu es le seul ami que j'ai. –BW

.

Je ne devrais pas trouver ça drôle, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. –BW

.

Je pourrais commencer à pleurer si je ne le faisais pas. –BW

~x~

Ma tête me fait **mal**. –BW

~x~

Durant quelques jours, il ne reçoit aucune réponse. Son estomac commence à se tordre sous l'inquiétude.

~x~

Je n'ai jamais arrêté de me blâmer pour la mort de mes parents. –BW

Je me sens tellement seul. –BW

_Arrête. –J_

Quoi ?- BW

_Ça. Arrête de faire ça. À moi, à toi. Arrête. –J_

Quoi, mourir ? –BW

_Ce n'est pas drôle et je ne suis pas en train de rire. Arrête de me texter comme s'il y avait la chance que tu…_ (supprimer-supprimer-supprimer-supprimer-supprimer_|)

_Arrête de me texter. –J_

Pourquoi ? –BW

_Ça me rend tris_ – (supprimer-supprimer-supprimer-supprimer-supprimer_|)

_Ça fait mal. –J_ (Annuler)

~x~

Pourquoi est-ce que tu tues tous ces gens ? –BW

.

Est-ce que c'était parce que tu t'ennuyais ? –BW

.

Pour le plaisir ? –BW

.

Essayais-tu de mettre l'accent sur quelque chose ? –BW

.

Où es-tu ? –BW

.

Je te déteste. –BW

.

Tu me dégoûte. –BW

.

Monstre. –BW

.

Bizarroïde –BW

~x~

La réponse qu'il obtient blesse plus qu'un coup de couteau dans la poitrine. Il a franchi la limite. Les deux l'ont fait.

_Peux-tu entendre ça? C'est les dernières paroles d'un homme mort. –J_

~x~

Je pense que je suis en train de mourir. –BW

Je suis seul chez moi et je pense que je suis en train de mourir. –BW

J'ai peur. –BW

Je ne veux pas partir. –BW

Toi, moi, le port, une dernière bataille et un dîner par la suite ? –BW

S'il te plaît. –BW

(Appel entrant : Bruce Wayne; Accepter)

- Où es-tu ?

- Je suis dans un entrepôt au toit manquant. Toi ?

- Chez moi, dans ma chambre, sur mon lit et tout fait mal.

- Je sais ça.

- Resteras-tu avec moi.

-…oui.

- Putain que ça fait mal.

- Pense à quelque chose d'autre.

- Raconte-moi une histoire. Celle de tes cicatrices.

'Mmmm. D'accord. D'accord. Oui. Écoute bien maintenant. Ceci est l'histoire du garçon qui t'aime le plus. Le garçon s'est engagé dans l'armée, impatient d'aller rejoindre les rangs du Captaine America et faire le bien, servir le système. Puis il s'est fait capturé. Et pendant très longtemps, le garçon était perdu.

- Et maintenant ?

- Non.

-Où es-tu ?

- Aussi loin de toi que je pourrais l'être sans quitter l'État.

- Dis-moi.

- Tout est sombre autour de moi, l'obscurité est omniprésente. Comme un châle enroulé autour de mes épaules. L'atmosphère est oppressante. Je suis sur mon veston, sur le sol. Le béton est froid sous moi. Je pense qu'un morceau de…je-sais-pas-trop-quoi en fait…s'est planté dans mon avant-bras. Il est gris et désolé. Vide. Il y a seulement un moitié de toit en béton encore debout, donc je peux voir le ciel. Il est noir comme de l'encre et les étoiles ressemblent à de petites boules blanches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'essaie de ne pas penser à quel point ça va être difficile de ne plus te voir. Est-ce que tu vois la lune ? Moi, je peux la voir. Elle me rappelle un morceau de fromage jaune à moitié mangé.

Il ne tient pas sa promesse. Il ferme le téléphone. Il ne peut pas…il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas… Il jette la machine sur un mur en ruine, PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Il est seul maintenant. Il est le Joker sans le Batman, le vilain sans le héros, l'âme sans le mot «sœur», le jumeau sans jumeau, un miroir sans reflet. C'était tellement plus simple avant. Il aurait regardé Batman et y aurait vu un être grotesque se battre au nom de la justice. Puis il se serait regardé et y aurait vu une réflexion agrandie de toutes les lacunes de la société, mais au final, ils étaient pareils.

Deux pièces de monnaie avec des côtés en trop. Comme un crayon disparaissant dans l'orbite d'un homme. Batman, l'Illusion. Le seul tour de magie qu'il avait réellement maitrisé.

~x~

Il continue d'envoyer des messages au téléphone d'un homme mort et ça lui permet de récolter quelques miettes d'un étrange réconfort.

_Tu me manques. –J _

(Le numéro que vous essayé de contacter n'est plus en usage.)

_Je n'ai pas gâché tes funérailles. Es-tu content ? –J_

(Le numéro que vous essayé de contacter n'est plus en usage.)

_Je texte un homme mort. Je pense que je deviens fou. –J_

(Le numéro que vous essayé de contacter n'est plus en usage.)

_C'est ce que j'appelle une facture téléphonique ! Je l'ai payé pour toi. –J_

_._

_Quand j'étais un gamin, je voulais être policier. –J_

_._

_Ça fait mal que tu ne sois plus là. –J_

_._

_C'est l'histoire de l'homme qui t'aimait le plus – J_

_._

_Au lycée, ma petite-amie à trouver ça mignon que j'ai hésité lorsque je lui ai dit je t'- –J_

_._

_Laisse faire. –J_

_._

_Gotham est devenu ennuyant sans toi. –J_

_._

_Je change de paysage. –J_

_._

_Je suis à Manhattan. –J_

_._

_Qui sont ces putains de clowns qui se surnomment les Avengers ? –J_

_._

_Il y a un gars qui agit exactement comme toi. –J_

_._

_Son nom est Tony Stark. Tu l'aurais probablement aimé. –J_

~x~

_Tout est ennuyant sans toi. –J_

~x~

_J'aimerais que tu sois là. –J _

~x~

Or, peut-être que c'est l'histoire de quelqu'un qui l'aimait bien finalement.

* * *

Celle-là, c'est pour tous ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre. Merci.


End file.
